


When the weight comes down

by smaragdbird



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ronon, Emotional Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love Bites, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Rope Bondage, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: After the events on Sateda, Ronon needs to let go.John always knows what Ronon needs even without him asking for it.





	When the weight comes down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/gifts).



Ronon was shaking when he stepped out of the shower. Not from the cold but from too many emotions swirling around him. Coming back to Sateda, being put into the hunt again…it was too much. 

John was waiting for him in the bedroom, already naked and radiating calm and strength. He had barely left Ronon’s side since they had returned to Atlantis and Ronon was grateful for it. Ever since their first meeting John had been able to understand him, to read him without needing many words.

Often Ronon didn’t have the words to explain what he needed. Seven years of being hunted had taken much more from him than most people would think.

“Hey!” John stepped forward and tangled his hand in Ronon’s hair, tugging on it sharply. The pain brought Ronon back to the present. “Let me take of you.”

It sounded more like an order than a request and Ronon gave a shaky nod to show his agreement. 

John leaned in and kissed him and it felt so good to feel wanted despite all the things John knew about him now, Melena, Sateda, the ruin he had brought over other people while hunted by the Wraith. To John, none of these mattered. 

“lie down on the bed, on your back”, John ordered him and it sounded so different from the way he gave commands when they were in the field. Here, in the privacy of his bedroom, John sounded rougher, deeper, more compelling than anything or anyone Ronon had ever experienced before.

He lay down, feeling the familiar smoothness of the sheets and caught the faint scent of John between them. Only four days ago he had been the one to push John down on this bed after they had come back from their morning run. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

“Trust me”, John said as he took Ronon’s hand and started to wrap the rope around it before tying it to the bedpost and repeated the same with the other hand. The knots were tight. Ronon knew he could only get out of them with time and patience but he also knew that John wouldn’t push him past his limits. Never.

John straddled him and there was something in his eyes, something that made the breath hitch in Ronon’s throat. He could taste it on John’s lips when they kissed and felt it in the touch of John’s hands on his body. Something raw, primeval, something that defied all words to describe it.

John broke the kiss, moving lower, teeth scraping over Ronon’s neck, along his collar bone and down his chest. He felt his cock stir as John closed his mouth over the edge of Ronon’s ribcage as if he wanted to eat him.

The breath he had been holding escaped him as John took his cock into his hand, jerking him a few times. His free hand slipped underneath Ronon’s body, kneading his ass for a moment before John rose and grabbed the lube.

Ronon’s stomach clenched in anticipation. He needed to feel John inside him, needed the sensation of being filled, being owned inside out, helplessly impaled on John’s cock and completely at his mercy.

“Looking a bit tense there, big guy”, John said as he wrapped his hand around Ronon’s cock again and slowly dragged it upwards from the root to the head, aided by the generous amount of lube he had poured over it.

“John.” Ronon rarely allowed himself to use John’s name outside of their bed. He wasn’t even sure what he was asking for, except for more. 

“Shh”, John let go of him and moved upwards, laying a single finger over Ronon’s lips. “I’ve got you. And right now you need to stay still. You understand me?”

Ronon nodded, craning his head as he watched John reach behind himself and wrap his hand around the base of Ronon’s cock. He sunk down slowly and Ronon realised that he must have prepared himself while Ronon had been in the shower. That that had been why John had refused to join him.

Despite the urge to buck his hips, Ronon stayed perfectly still, just as John had told him to. Their eyes met as John slid further down and he couldn’t have moved if his life had depended on it. It felt like such a relief to simply follow orders without having to think about the consequences. John was shouldering that burden for him here as much as he did in the field.

John began to move up and down, clenching tightly around Ronon without breaking eye contact. “I don’t want you to hold back. If you want to come, you do it. I am not done with you and tonight will not be over quickly.”

John’s words sent a shiver down his spine and excited him almost as much as the feeling of John himself around his cock. But John hadn’t given him the permission to move and so Ronon stayed still, taking what John was deeming to give him.

With John clenched so tightly around him and him tethering on the edge anyway, Ronon didn’t last long. He felt the sensation built up in his abdomen and fan out like fire in his veins as he bucked up against John, his back lifting off the sheets and his hands uselessly grasping the air as he came.

“That’s it”, he heard John say, “Let go.”

He was still catching his breath, when he felt John get off of him and push his legs apart to settle between them. “Told you I’m not down yet”, John said and there was a wicked glint in John’s eyes that made Ronon’s heart beat even faster.

John pulled one of Ronon’s legs over his shoulder and sunk his teeth into the skin on the inside of Ronon’s thigh. Here he didn’t have to be cautious about leaving marks, no one was ever going to see them. 

Ronon shivered. So soon after his orgasm, his whole body felt sensitive to the touch but John was unrelenting in his pursuit. Ronon knew that tomorrow a new bruise would have blossomed there and if he was lucky it wouldn’t be the only one.

The fingers of John’s free hand pushed between Ronon’s cheeks, and John pressed two of them inside while he was busying himself sucking more marks into Ronon’s skin. John knew him, knew his body, knew how he could easily push him to the brink, leaving Ronon caught in a myriad of different sensations.

Now there was the feeling of John’s mouth on his skin, the pinpricks of pain as he hollowed his cheeks, and the fingers inside him, alternatively pushing him open and seeking that sweet spot inside him.

Ronon gasped when he felt John’s fingers brush against it. It was too soon, his body hadn’t recovered from the last climax yet but John was nothing if not relentless. Again and again he pushed his fingers against it, making Ronon squirm beneath him.

“That’s it”, John said as he added a third finger. With his hands bound and one of his legs trapped over John’s shoulder, Ronon had no choice but to take it. “Let me hear you, big guy.”

He could tell from John’s tone that those words weren’t a command. His years as a runner were still too ingrained to let him make much noise in any given situation and if John would ever make it an order, it would be one he would have to disobey.

But John knew that.

“Look at me.” 

Ronon opened his eyes and found John giving him the same searing look as earlier, the one that went straight to his bones.

His second orgasm felt like a surprise surrender, like a wall breaking beneath the constant onslaught of siege weapons. His body turned and twisted in his bindings and Ronon didn’t know if he was trying to get closer to John or away from him.

Ronon’s heart was hammering in his chest and he felt light headed and a little dizzy. John withdrew his fingers and let Ronon’s leg glide form his shoulder before leaning over him and kissing what little air remained from his lungs.

John’s hand twisted into Ronon’s hair again and Ronon loved the strength of his grip, the pain keeping him focused because John hadn’t untied him yet. John still hadn’t come and Ronon knew John wasn’t done with him. He felt John’s hard cock press against his thigh, pushing against the spots John had left there and his hole clenched in anticipation.

He needed John to take him, needed the sensation of John’s cock stretching and filling him up more than anything else. He needed John as close as he could possibly be until it would be impossible to tell where one of them began and the other ended.

“Please”, Ronon whispered as they separated, “John, please.”

It didn’t matter that John had just wrung two orgasm from his body. Ronon knew he was greedy but he needed more of John. He needed all of him.

John understood. John always understood him.

Ronon tipped his head back, mouth open in a toneless moan as John finally, finally pushed inside him. It was too much too soon, his body felt as if his skin was too small for it, goose bumps breaking out all over it.

John withdrew slowly, only the harsh grip he had on Ronon’s hips gave away how hard he was hanging on to his self-control. He pulled nearly all the way out before pushing back in in one strong thrust that knocked the breath from Ronon’s lungs.

He couldn’t breathe, shivers wrecked his body as John fucked him, dragging it out as much as possible and beyond what Ronon could stand. His feet slid aimlessly against the sheets as his head twisted and turned. He wanted more. He wanted less. He didn’t know what he wanted. Tears stung at the corners of his eyes. It was too hot and too cold at the same time. And most of all there was John.

John. John. John.

Nothing but John around him, inside him, keeping him grounded while pushing him into the abyss. Pain and pleasure mixing together as John fucked him through an impossible third orgasm and he knew he was crying when he felt John come inside him, saying Ronon’s name as if it was salvation.

He must have blacked out for a moment because when he opened his eyes John had already cleaned him up and untied his hands and was massaging them slightly. The marks left by the rope would force him to wear his wrist bands for awhile but that was a small price to pay.

“Hey”, John pressed a kiss to the back of one of Ronon’s hands. “You’re okay?”

Ronon nodded. “Thank you.”

“Whatever you need”, John promised and Ronon knew he could always trust John’s promises.


End file.
